Developed FEMLAB-based methods for simulating fluid flow and mass transport in thin film situations associated with porous media. Applied results to mass transport associated with the establishment of a thin backflow annulus during convection-enhanced-delivery. Standard explicit pressure gradient boundary conditions associated with Darcy or Brinkman flow, when coupled with Navier-Stokes flux conditions, fail to allow convergence with thin film geometry. Zero traction boundary conditions were found to allow convergence with reasonable representation of the mass distribution. Also discovered was the need to approximate annuli tapering to a point by a series of segmented cylinders in order to keep densities of finite elements from diverging at the point. Training in use of FEMLAB software continued. Application to hippocampal delivery of muscimol initiated.